


Ask Me Anything

by plinys



Series: Retweet Verse [11]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Airports, Fluff, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth@EKaspbrak how big is that dick tho ? #AskEKaspbrakEdward Kaspbrak ✓ @EKaspbrak@trashmouth My day was okay.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Retweet Verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545427
Comments: 31
Kudos: 982





	Ask Me Anything

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read any fics in this series it's chill you can start here just know that the losers are big dumb and active on twitter and reddie are domestic and married. 
> 
> Also wow can you believe more of this series is my first fic of 2020, sorry to all my WIPs that I didn't finish to write this little thing after a twitter joke.

**Edward Kaspbrak ✓ @EKaspbrak** Our flight is delayed due to what everyone will refuse to admit is “Global Warming”, so I’m doing a Q&A! Reply to this tweet with anything you want to know and I will reply to as many of you as I can! #AskEKaspbrak

**Mike @MikeHanlon** @EKaspbrak Are you really that bored? #AskEKaspbrak 

**Edward Kaspbrak ✓ @EKaspbrak** @MikeHanlon We’re going on hour six of flight delays. So yes. 

**Edward Kaspbrak ✓ @EKaspbrak** For everyone asking @trashmouth is doing okay, he is getting us more coffee, and his phone is currently charging here so he won’t be joining in until later :) #AskEKaspbrak

**bev marsh ✓ @MARSH** @EKaspbrak hE WONT BE JOINING IN UNTIL LATER ;) #AskEKaspbrak

**Edward Kaspbrak ✓ @EKaspbrak** @MARSH Stop. 

**Bill Denbrough ✓ @BillDenbrough** If only there was a book @EKaspbrak could be reading in the airport? That he got an early copy of? Hm, if only… #AskEKaspbrak

**Edward Kaspbrak ✓ @EKaspbrak** @BillDenbrough I’m already stuck in my own personal hell, Bill, please. 

**Edward Kaspbrak ✓ @EKaspbrak** Richie’s back with the coffee :) One good thing to come from today :)

*****

Out of the two of them Richie is taking the flight delays a lot better. Which really is to be expected, Eddie hates airports on a  _ good day,  _ convinced that they’re both full of germs and just a set up of one hundred different dangerous circumstances all wrapped up into one. 

If Eddie had his way they would probably drive everywhere… Probably.

He does have a lot of road rage too. 

Really the fact that Richie is able to get him out of their New York City apartment and travel anywhere is a miracle in itself. 

Richie, on the other hand, likes airports. Spends plenty of time in them when he’s on tour or traveling to do the voice recordings for his various acting projects. He’s got just about twenty different airport layouts memorized at this point.

Though the one they’re currently trapped in was not one of those.

“I have returned with the supplies, my liege,” Richie announces, juggling two cups of coffee, a bag of croissants in his arms, a book of crossword puzzles (for Eddie), and a portable phone battery in his arms. Truly a momentous trip around an airport that’s already running low on just about everything.

Really though? Who would have expected a snowstorm in Texas of all places? 

“What sort of voice is that,” Eddie asks him, with a tone that says  _ disgruntled from six hours stuck in an airport  _ but with eyes that say just how fond he is. 

Bill was right, they really can be disgustingly romantic at times. 

He should definitely not be finding Eddie’s grumpy airport look attractive, but that’s what married life does to a man apparently. 

“The Drunk Bard in a terrible D&D Campaign.” 

“Sounds about right,” Eddie replies. Making grabby hands at the coffee that he knows is his. 

Richie hands off the coffee, crosswords, and one of the croissants to Eddie, before assuming his position of being stretched out across two terrible uncomfortable airport chairs. His legs just too long to make any position comfortable at all.

Normally Eddie would open up the crosswords right away, thank him for the distraction at least, but this time Eddie takes a quick sip of his coffee before going back to whatever he was looking at before on his phone.

Richie would have assumed a NY Times article were it not for the familiar blue of twitter.

“Did you keep yourself entertained while I was away,” Richie asks, pressing a kiss to the side of Eddie’s head, mostly as an excuse to peek at his phone.

Eddie laughs, and tilts his phone so Richie’s peeking is rewarded. 

Because apparently they know each other  _ too well _ . 

“Something like that.”

“Oh?”

“I’m doing a Q&A on Twitter to pass the time, it’s mostly your fans and people asking me how to file insurance claims and-” 

“ _ Oh _ .”

“No, Richie.”

“You don’t even know what I’m doing.”

“I can  _ sense  _ it.” 

*****

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth** @EKaspbrak how big is that dick tho ? #AskEKaspbrak

**Edward Kaspbrak ✓ @EKaspbrak** @trashmouth My day was okay. 

*

Richie swears a series of groans fill the entire terminal when screen displaying their still currently delayed flight adjusts to at least another  _ hour  _ or more of waiting. 

Eddie’s groan is perhaps the loudest of all. 

“I swear the second we get home, I’m locking us both inside the apartment and not leaving for at least a week.”

“Kinky,” Richie replies, earning him an unamused glare. 

“How can you thinking of sex in an airport of all places.” 

“Uh, Eddie, the mile high club, come  _ on _ . If there was ever a place to be thinking of sex.” 

“That only works if our flight ever actually lets us board and then gets off the ground.”

  
  


*

**LOSERS CLUB**

**MIKE:** I feel like I shouldn’t have to say this but, a friendly reminder to everyone that Twitter is public and people (me) shouldn’t have to read about your sex life. Thank you :)

**EDDIE:** I wasn’t actually going to give him a real response! 

**BILL:** I mean…. I assume Richie knows the answer

**RICHIE:** ;)

**RICHIE:** also fuck u all im bo r e d as fuck

**BEV:** poor babie :(

**RICHIE:** this why u the only one i trust bevvie

**BEV:** i always got your back except that one time you got a voodoo doll of me

**RICHIE:** :( but also :) 

**BEV:** life’s like that sometimes

**RICHIE:** t r u th 

**BEN:** Not to intrude on whatever weird thing Richie and my wife currently have going on

**EDDIE:** I try not to question it.

**BEN:** But why don’t you just leave the airport and buy a new flight tomorrow when the storm has passed? 

**BEN:** I mean… It’s not like any of us can’t afford to just book new flights, right?

**MIKE:** Maybe Pennywise was just trying to ‘Eat The Rich’ all along 

**BILL:** … What?

**BEN:** Haha

**BEV:** pretty sure eating the rich is eddies job lol

*****

Getting a cab to get away from the airport is apparently significantly easier than getting a flight to leave the airport. It seems most everyone else was still at the point where they were  _ determined  _ to make it out of Texas.

Valid and fair, because as far as Richie was concerned if he never made it back to Texas it just might be too soon, but…

Richie looks out the cab window, where the snow is still coming down.

And really this whole thing is ridiculous, because it’s hardly any snow at all, nothing that a flight taking off from anywhere up North would be concerned about. 

“Fucking  _ Texas _ .” 

“Sorry that you’re stuck here,” Richie says, softly, barely audible over the cab driver’s music. “In you know... fucking Texas.”

Eddie’s sigh is soft. Worn down. “Sorry you’re going to miss your next tour stop.”

“Baby, you don’t control the weather.” 

“I know, but I-” 

“And fuck my tour, I’d rather be stuck here with you than in… Wherever the fuck we were going next.”

“Baton Rouge.” 

“Fuck Alabama.” 

Eddie laughs.

And Richie swear it’s the first time that he’s laughed in hours. 

There’s no way to describe how relieved he is just to hear that sound. 

“Rich, Baton Rouge is in Louisiana.” 

*

**Edward Kaspbrak ✓ @EKaspbrak** There’s about three inches of snow on the ground and Texans forget how to fly a plane? Give it to me, I’ll get us out of this hell hole. 

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth** @EKaspbrak we grew up in Maine, and you lived in nyc for basically ever and you still get road rage every time it snows i would not trust you with a Plane

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth** wait did he really block me for that? 

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth** eddie baby unblock me or ill tell the hotel desk person that we need Two Beds :( @EKaspbrak

*

The hotel isn’t the best. Not even close to their usual standards. 

But really it was all that was left seeing at the state was on lockdown after a freak snowstorm and well… 

“I can’t believe you actually got two fucking beds,” Eddie tells him. 

Richie grins at Eddie from where he’s sprawled out finally comfortable on his very own hotel bed.

Sure the bed is kinda stiff and there’s a  _ mystery stain  _ and not nearly enough pillows but - “We could push them together like kids do to make one  _ super bed _ .” 

“You see it’s that kind of bullshit that doesn’t get us our security deposit back.” 

“Fine,” Richie says, spreading out on his bed to take up as much space as possible. “I guess that we will just have to sleep in separate beds, like two depressed straight businessmen.”

“So basically me, a few years ago.” 

“Basically.”

“Fuck.” 

“Repressions a bitch,” Richie confirms. “Much like global warming.” 

Eddie joins Richie on his bed, despite another whole bed being on the other side of the room, two fully grown men not really a good fit on one full sized bed, but compared to the distance between them in those terrible airport chairs, Richie doesn’t mind a bit. 

Despite this whole mess of a trip, Richie would swear that in this moment he was happy. 

Every moment with Eddie was a happy one. 

But this, listening to the sound of what has now turned to rain outside their hotel room window, laying smushed a little too close together in their airport clothes, Richie’s happy just to have this.

A little moment.

A small break in his tour schedule.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad you flew out here to see my show.”

“You better appreciate it, because after this, I’m never coming to another show that isn’t in the city.” 

They both know that it’s only a joke.

For all his grumbling Eddie will probably make at least two more tour stops. 

“I’d offer to show you how much I appreciate it, but tragically our beds are much too small.”

Eddie laughs. “Yeah, and whose fault is that?” 

*

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth** whats up trashheads im bored and eddie is taking a Shower so im all alone in our hotel room if fucking texas :( ask me questions for the next 16 minutes and 12 seconds it takes for him to show #AskTrashmouth

**bev marsh ✓ @MARSH** @trashmouth you know how long eddies showers take???? #AskTrashmouth

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth** @MARSH that modern romance bevvie

**Ben Hanscom ✓ @ArchHanscom** @trashmouth Oh man, who was it that gave you that wonderful suggestion to get a hotel room for the night? Hmm. I wonder? #AskTrashmouth 

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth** yeah yeah you were right okay buddy

**Bill Denbrough ✓ @BillDenbrough** @trashmouth What did you think of my new book? #AskTrashmouth

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth** @BillDenbrough i dont know how to read 

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth** OKAY KIDS THE WATERS OFF ITS BEEN FUN BUT YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS ;) 

  
  


*

**Edward Kaspbrak ✓ @EKaspbrak** @trashmouth How’s your day going? #AskTrashmouth

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth** @EKaspbrak 8 ;)


End file.
